Lonely Together
by AdamantGengar96
Summary: When Finn is feeling depressed about being the last human, it's up to Marceline to show him that even though he might be the last of his species, he's not truly alone. Finn x Marceline romance, and a bit of Finn/Marceline/PB friendship stuff. (Rated T just for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Finn sat atop the tree house staring into the night sky; the cold autumn breeze nipping at his exposed flesh and blowing his shaggy blonde hair around. It typically didn't get too cold in the grasslands during this time of the year, but a recent increase in rain had made the past few weeks fairly chilly.

The young hero shivered as an unexpected gust of wind blew into him from behind, and he was now regretting his decision to go outside in just his pajamas. He had finally outgrown his old footsy P.J.'s, and was now wearing a simple pair of plaid pajama bottoms and one of his "boy blue" shirts.

He could have easily gotten up and gone back inside, but he knew Jake would be waiting for him, and Finn really wasn't in the mood to listen to his brother futilely attempt to cheer him up. He hadn't really been in the mood for much of anything recently.

The young hero had recently turned seventeen, and as he got older he had begun to realize how truly alone he was in the world. Of course, he still had Jake and his other friends, but even still… It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to relate to those around him, and he couldn't help but feel as if he didn't truly belong anywhere in the Land of Ooo.

He tried to talk with Jake about it, but his older brother had never been very good at giving advice, especially about serious subjects.

And Princess Bubblegum…

Finn stopped himself when he found his thoughts wandering to the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. He didn't want to think about her, but his guilt ridden brain wouldn't let him forget about what happened so easily.

He then sighed as he closed his eyes and thought back to the argument the two of them had earlier that day.

**-Earlier that day in Princess Bubblegum's castle-**

"… I know how hard it is for you, Finn… But please, you must realize that you're only hurting yourself by thinking about it so much…"

Princess Bubblegum placed a gentle hand on Finn's shoulder, hoping she would be able to calm him down…They had been having a rather heated argument.

"Finn… Please, I'm just trying to help you…"

She had never seen the young hero act so unlike himself, 'I'm just trying to do what's best for him, why can't he see that…?'

Finn then whipped around and yelled, "Well maybe you can't help me!"

The princess quickly retracted her hand and took a step back from the hero, shocked that he would raise his voice at her in such a way.

"It's not like I want to think about it! I just… Can't help it… I wake up every morning and I feel… I feel lost. I feel like no one understands me… Not you, not Jake, not anyone!"

Princess Bubblegum was about to speak up but was cut off by Finn.

"I'm the last human… I don't belong here or anywhere and I never will… I can't stand it…"

Finn continued, not even bothering to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.

"There's no way you can help me, Princess… I'm not just some lovesick little kid anymore that hangs on your every word and obsesses over what you think… It's probably hard for you to accept it, but you DON'T always know what's best…"

He really wished he hadn't said that, it was completely unnecessary and he immediately felt bad about it, but his prideful anger kept him from apologizing. The princess wouldn't even look at Finn anymore, her eyes stayed glued to the floor in front of her.

The hero turned to leave and headed towards the door, but before he opened it he heard Princess Bubblegum speak up once more, albeit very quietly.

Her voice wavering a bit, she said "I… I'm very sorry you feel that way, Finn. I always thought that I… That I did my best to make you feel… Like you belonged, despite you being different… But I suppose I failed."

He could plainly here the sadness in her voice, but at the moment he was too worked up to actually turn himself around and say he was sorry, like he knew he should.

However his anger got the best of him and without turning to face her he said, "Yeah… I guess you did, Princess…" in a low voice.

He then exited Princess Bubblegum's room and slammed the door behind him.

As he made his way down the hallway away from her room he could hear the unmistakable sound of the princess crying… He made her cry, and he hated himself for it…

"Glob it… What's wrong with me?!"

Finn turned and angrily punched the wall next to him, easily breaking through the candy-coated surface.

"Master Finn, is everything alright?"

The frustrated human turned to see Peppermint Butler standing there, a surprisingly calm expression on his face, for someone who just watched another person punch a hole in the wall, that is.

"I… I'm fine…"

He turned back to see the butler's calm expression unchanged.

"I'm just… No, y'know, what? I'm not fine! Totally, absolutely, 10,000% NOT fine!"

Once again, Peppermint Butler's face remained unchanged, but after Finn's outburst, he spoke up.

"Do you know what would make you feel better Master Finn?"

The young hero looked at the candy butler with a curious expression.

"What? You know what could help me?"

The butler smiled and nodded, "Of course. All you have to do is GIVE ME YOUR FLESH."

Finn rolled his eyes at Peppermint Butler and walked past him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Not funny, P-Butt."

**-Back to the present-**

After the events that had taken place in the Candy Kingdom that day he was relieved to be home, but home meant listening to Jake trying to cheer him up. He appreciated the effort, but still… It wasn't getting anyone anywhere.

That's what led him to head up to the roof after putting on his P.J.'s and getting ready for bed. Jake had been pestering him all night and when he finally stepped away to go get his viola to play some kind of ridiculous song, Finn took that as his chance to escape. Of course, he left Jake a note telling him that he'd be back in a bit, but he didn't tell him exactly where he was going, and lucky enough for him, his older brother didn't have the attention span to look for him for very long.

**-Meanwhile at Marceline's house-**

Marceline floated restlessly around her room while strumming some random chords on her bass. She had been pretty bored lately, and was thinking of going out and doing… Something... At this point, anything would be preferable to the boredom she had been facing.

She briefly entertained the thought of calling Finn and Jake for a jam session but abandoned the idea when she glanced over at the clock on her wall; they probably wouldn't be awake or up for a jam session at midnight on a Tuesday.

'Why do those two weenies have to be such goody-two-shoes and go to sleep early? I should totally go over there and scare their butts off… Yeah, I'll totally sneak in and-'

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short by her phone ringing on her bed-side table.

I'm just your problem,

I'm just your problem,

It's like I'm not even a person…

Am I?

I'm just your problem…

The Vampire Queen sighed and brushed a strand out of hair out of her face. Setting her bass down, she floated over to her nightstand, picked up her phone and answered it; it was pretty obvious who was calling her.

"What are you doing up so late Bonnibel? Isn't it past your bed time?"

Marceline said this with a mischievous grin on her face, thinking her words would get a reaction out of the candy princess.

However her reaction wasn't really what she expected, in fact it was barely a reaction at all.

"Hey Marceline… Oh Yeah, I guess I am… " The tone of Princess Bubblegum's voice was unusually monotonous and lacked its usual quirky up-beatness.

This threw Marceline off a little bit, and the grin that had spread across her face at the prospect of messing with the princess had now vanished.

"Uh… You alright, Bonnie? You sound kinda… I dunno, down I guess."

The princess audibly sniffed and cleared her throat before speaking again,

"Oh no, I'm fine… Just a little under the weather I suppose."

The Vampire Queen rolled her eyes at this.

'Did she think really think I'd buy that?'

"Uh-huh, sure you are. So why did you call me anyway? I'm a pretty busy lady, so make it quick."

That was obviously a lie, but Princess Bubblegum didn't need to know that she was currently dying of boredom.

"I was just calling to ask if you could please check up on Finn… I…"

There was a short pause before the princess began speaking again.

"… I'm just a little worried about him."

'Ah, now I get what she's upset about…'

She was very much aware of Finn's recent change in demeanor, and while she didn't know what good she would be able to by talking to him, Bubblegum was obviously upset about it, so she figured that she might as well give cheering him up a shot.

"Yeah, I'll check up on the kid, I know he's been pretty down lately."

Marceline floated over to her closet and pulled out her grey sweater as Princess Bubblegum thanked her.

"Thank you, Marceline… You're a good friend."

The Vampire Queen blushed a little bit and rolled her eyes at the princess' unnecessary politeness.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy on me…"

There was another short pause before Marceline spoke up again, but with a slightly gentler tone to her voice.

"… Are you sure you're alright? I can come over and hang out with you for a bit if you want…"

She was slightly relieved but also annoyed when she heard Princess Bubblegum giggle and say,

"I'm fine Marceline, just please go see Finn… But you're very sweet for asking."

The Vampire Queen made an audible and over exaggerated gagging noise upon hearing this, eliciting another giggle from the princess.

"Please Princess, you're gonna make me puke my guts out if you keep up all this lovey-dovey friendship junk."

"Well, duh Marceline, that's my job: To kill you… With kindness."

The princess fell into a giggling fit after she said this and Marceline rolled her eyes at the "joke".

"Whatever, I'm gonna go check on our little human now, see ya later Bonnie."

"Goodbye, Marceline… And thank you again."

Marceline hung up her phone and set it back down on her nightstand before pulling her sweater over her head and tying her hair up in a messy ponytail.

She sighed as she flew out of her house, into the dark and gloomy cave where her house resided, and eventually out into the cold autumn night.

'What does Bonnibel expect me to say to him? I'm definitely not the best person for him to talk to if he's having emotional probs… And if even Bonnie can't get through to him, what does she expect me to be able to do about it? That kid practically hangs on her every word!'

A pang of jealousy shot through her upon thinking this, but she was quick to wipe it away from her thoughts.

'So what if he's still totally crushing on her? I don't care….'

Despite her thinking this, Marceline knew that deep down, in her dead un-beating heart, that she cared deeply for the hero. She was just too afraid of her own feelings and the consequences that having said feelings would bring about to act upon them; so she kept them locked away, hidden in the darkest parts of her sub-conscious, where she could simply ignore or even deny them and their existence. Having such feelings for others had only caused her pain in the past… It was better for her to be alone…

At least, that's what she told herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Second chapter will be up tomorrow, thanks for reading.**

**- AdamantGengar96, \m/**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter... Turned out different than I originally planned, maybe that's a good thing, maybe not. This was originally just going to be a two chapter story, but now it'll be three at the very least.**

**Anywho, let's get on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. If I did, Finn and Marcy would be together and Lemongrab would be in every episode.**

* * *

Finn, still sat atop the tree house, was beginning to think it was time for him to get inside; his fingers and toes were beginning to numb and he could plainly see his breath as he exhaled. His eyes were also starting to get fairly heavy, and he was having a hard time keeping them open. Jake was definitely asleep by now anyway, so there wasn't really any need for him to be outside anymore. Even still, this serene autumn night was fairly relaxing, and he didn't really want to head back inside just yet.

He shivered violently as another cold breeze blew into him; however this one felt different in a way that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him, or the cold night was causing him to become delusional, but this gust of wing felt like it had brought something with it; a kind of soothing presence.

"Hey, kid"

Finn jumped a little and his eyes shot open at the sudden sound of the voice. Upon seeing who it was though, he immediately calmed down.

"Oh… Hey, Marceline." he replied, his voice tired and gloomy.

The Vampire Queen smiled and floated over to the hero's side, taking a seat next to him atop the tree house. They sat together in silence for a moment before Marceline spoke up.

"So Finn, what's goin' on? Why are sitting out here in your pajamas?"

She waited a moment before continuing, "Shouldn't you be in bed by now, like a good little boy?"

Finn simply shrugged and looked down at the leafy roof below him.

"I didn't really feel like going to bed, I guess."

The smile faded from her face and she rolled her eyes; once again disappointed by the lack of reaction to her teasing.

'Sheesh, first Bonnie and now Finn? What a couple of downers…'

An awkward silence filled the air around them after this. Marceline still had no idea what to say to the young human, and he obviously wasn't in the mood to talk. But she had told Princess Bubblegum that she would at the very least, attempt to cheer him up, so she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

She sighed and decided that she might as well be direct in her approach, trying to dance around the subject wouldn't get her anywhere.

"You've been pretty down lately, huh?"

A few moments passed with no answer from Finn.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"What do you want me to say, huh?" he snapped; he really wasn't in the mood for any more "cheering up" today.

Marceline stared into his eyes for a moment before looking out towards the star-filled night sky.

"I don't know really… You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

She looked back to him and continued, "But keeping all that emotional junk bottled up inside isn't gonna help you at all."

'Trust me, I know.' she thought to herself.

"Letting it all out will make you feel a lot better."

Another moment of silence passed.

"Why are you here, Marceline?"

The Vampire Queen assumed there was a reason behind the princess sending her to cheer him up instead of just doing it herself, so she didn't know how he would react to her being sent by Princess Bubblegum to check up on him if she told him. However, she also felt that she should be honest with him, since she was technically meddling in his private business.

"A little candy birdie asked if I could check up on you, and I said sure."

Finn sighed; he had suspected that Princess Bubblegum had sent her, but Marceline's confirmation of this just made him feel worse than he was already feeling. He had been a complete jerk to the princess, and yet she still cared enough to try in some way to make him feel better.

'… Glob it, I'm such a jerk.'

"… Did she tell you what happened?"

"No, but you don't have to tell me either, if you don't want to."

The human took a deep breath and looked towards the horizon. He then spent the next few minutes reluctantly explaining to Marceline what had occurred between him and Princess Bubblegum earlier that day. He told her all of the things he said to her, what he had been feeling at the time, and how bad he felt now for the things he said to Bubblegum.

"…Then I left, came back here, and well… That's pretty much it."

A minute passes before any words were spoken between them, which worried Finn. He was sure that Marceline would be upset with him for being such a jerk to the princess… And her silence wasn't very reassuring.

"Y'know, Bonnie can come across as being pretty overbearing and annoying…"

Marceline's voice breaking through the silence that surrounded them startled Finn.

"… But she really just wants what's best for you. I'm not saying she's always right, but…"

Finn, who had been staring at the roof below him since he finished telling his story, looked up at Marceline when he heard her pause. She was staring off towards the horizon, more specifically at the silhouette of the Candy Kingdom that was on the other side of the grasslands.

She then turned to him with a small smile on her face and said:

"… She's cares about us, about you…"

'And I care too.'

"You know what I'm saying?"

Marceline was actually fairly surprised at herself. If you had asked her a few years ago, she would've likely had nothing nice to say about the princess, and now she was blatantly complementing her.

Of course, since Princess Bubblegum helped her get Hambo back, she began making a conscious effort to make up with her. It was difficult and a little awkward at first, and they still didn't always see eye to eye, but their relationship had obviously come a long way from them constantly arguing and always being at each other's throats. However, none of this would've been possible without Finn; he had given them a reason to be around each other.

He had helped her get one of her best friends in the world back, and she didn't think she could ever repay him for that. That's why she was willing to meddle and help him out when he was feeling down; she owed him that much and more.

"Yeah, I know she does… I just…"

Finn swallowed hard and exhaled, watching as his breath blew through the chilly night air.

"I don't know… I just feel like nobody really understands me… I…"

Marceline stayed silent but scooted a little closer to Finn, hoping that he would continue.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore, Marceline…"

Finn sniffed as his eyes began burning with tears, he looked away from Marceline as he continued.

"… I-I… I hate it… I just want to belong somewhere, to someone, and I-"

The teenager was then cut off by Marceline wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her. He blushed and tensed up at first, but wrapped his arms around her and relaxed as her body provided his with warmth; he had forgotten how cold he'd gotten sitting outside for so long.

Marceline then began speaking in an uncharacteristically gentle tone as she tightened her grip around him and pulled closer him closer.

"Trust me, Finn… I know how you feel."

Finn opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him, "Wait, let me finish."

Knowing that he shouldn't try to argue with The Vampire Queen, he let her continue.

"I know what it feels like to be alone. I mean, I've spent most of my un-life alone, and I know how much it hurts…"

Marceline pulled back from their embrace and looked into the human's tear-filled eyes.

"But listen to me, you're not alone… And you wanna know why?"

Finn opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to choke out any words, so he simply let her continue as he stared into her dark eyes.

"Because you've got me…"

They both blushed a deep shade of crimson as Marceline said this.

"I care about you Finn; you're one of my best friends in the world and I…"

Marceline had always been unsure about her feelings for Finn. When she first met him, he was just a kid that she had fun messing with, but as their relationship continued, she found that she was drawn to him for reasons she couldn't explain. Over the years he had become not only one of her closest friends, but something else. She had refused to acknowledge her feelings for so long, but as she looked into his eyes she found herself coming face to face with them.

"… I love you, Finn."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing, and yet he so desperately wanted it to be true. Here was someone who truly knew about and felt the things he did; the loneliness, pain, hopelessness, and heartbreak.

He had been so stupid.

He had thought that nobody knew what he was going through, that nobody understood him, but Marceline… She knew, she understood, and she had been there the whole time.

He just never realized it, until now.

Finn buried his face into Marceline's chest as she pulled him close to her, the shared warmth of their bodies more than enough to stave off the cold. Of course, this wasn't just warmth that staved off the cold; it also succeeded in melting away the loneliness.

They would never be alone again, because they had each other.

…

They sat like this, both smiling, for a short while. Marceline had her arms wrapped around the hero, nuzzling his shaggy blonde head while Finn snuggled into her chest; neither of them wanted to spoil this moment with words as they basked in each other's warmth.

Finn was eventually the first one to speak up.

"Marceline?" he said, still snuggled up to her sweater clad body

"Hmm?"

"I… I love you, too."

His cheeks burned as he said this, but his smile still remained. No amount of petty nervousness or embarrassment could stop him from smiling right now. He was practically in heaven.

Marceline sighed happily after hearing this, tightening her grip around her human companion.

…

Eventually, Finn fell asleep in the vampire's arms, snoring softly as she held onto him.

Marceline looked towards the horizon, the sky was beginning to brighten, and the sun would be up soon. She would have to leave, but she wasn't too keen on the idea of separating herself from the human in her arms.

"Jake won't mind if I take you home with me, will he?"

Finn stirred slightly and mumbled incoherently, but didn't truly awaken from his slumber.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either."

* * *

**Chapter three will mostly just be an epilogue-ish kind of thing, and that'll be up... Soon, I think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- AdamantGengar96, \m/**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just want to start this thing off by saying thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first two chapters of this story, and I want to apologize for taking a thousand years to upload this last chapter. I've been really busy recently, but that's no excuse for taking two weeks to write one last chapter. -_-'**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy the last chapter, it ended up being a lot longer than I originally intended, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters, yadda, yadda. Oh, and the song in this chapter is called "Magenta" by Nano; another thing not owned by me.**

* * *

Finn opened his eyes groggily, a feeling of warmth surrounding him. His eyes were still blurry with sleep and the area around him was dark, so he couldn't really make out his surroundings.

The human squirmed a little as his eyes adjusted to the darkness but stopped when he heard what sounded like…. Snoring? As his eyes began to adjust to his darkened surroundings, he was finally able to make out the snoozing form of a certain vampire queen.

He blushed slightly when he realized that they were cuddling in her bed, 'Marceline… How did I… huh?'

Memories of the previous night came flooding back into his head, causing his blush to deepen and a smile to make its way onto his face. He couldn't necessarily remember everything from the night before though, and he had no idea how he ended up snuggled up next to The Vampire Queen in her bed.

However, he did remember the things she had told him, the confessions of love they exchanged, and he could vaguely recollect falling asleep in her arms.

'I guess she decided to take me home with her… I'm sure Jake will understand…'

"Jake ate all my red erasers… Gonna hold him down, and suck out his guts…"

Finn had to try very hard to stifle his laughter upon hearing this, although he didn't really understand why he thought it was funny. Perhaps it was just the sight of the half-demon vampire snoozing peacefully with an adorable look on her face while she talked in her sleep….

The teenager yawned and gave the vampire a light peck on the lips before closing his eyes, snuggling further into her cold embrace, and falling back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next time Finn awoke, he was now alone in Marceline's bed; the only source of light in the room being the small lamp on the bed-side table. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes tiredly and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He yawned, stood and began to make his way towards the ladder leading out of Marceline's room when he suddenly heard what sounded like… Music?

Finn was confused for a moment before he slapped his forehead in realization.

'You're in Marcy's house you fudge bag,' he thought to himself 'she's probably just practicing a song or something.'

A moment of him standing alone in silence passed, and he could definitely still hear the sound of Marceline's bass, as well as a bit of singing now and then. He approached the trap door that lead out of Marceline's room and opened it, allowing him to hear the music much more clearly.

Poking his head down through the hole, he could see Marceline; still clad in her pajamas, "sitting" on her couch (she was actually just floating above it). She was holding her bass and had her eyes glued to the music stand in front of her; she appeared to be oblivious to him watching her.

Being afraid that she wouldn't let him hear the song if he alerted her to his presence, he simply watched in silence as she began to sing; her melodic voice beginning in a soft tone before increasing in volume and strength.

Remember again

Inside a world of broken words  
You cannot hide  
You try to find the reasons why,  
As days collide

The seconds keep on passing,  
Without a sound, you turn around  
And as you walk away I call to you

Don't you let go  
Take a look around, you are not alone  
If you'd only stop and close your eyes  
You'd find the answers

When you feel like the world is falling in  
And you can't seem to find the way back in  
Don't cry  
Just hear these words and remember again

Finn began leaning forward as he was became enamored with Marceline's beautiful voice. He was so enamored with it, that he didn't realize how close he was to falling…

*THUD*

Marceline's eyes darted up and towards the sound of the large thud she just heard to be greeted by the sight of Finn, lying on the ground with a pained and embarrassed expression on his face.

She could think of nothing else to do but laugh… And laugh… And laugh.

The hero chuckled as he sat up rubbing his head, a deep shade of crimson on his cheeks.

"Um… I fell."

This statement sent the vampire into another laughing fit.

"Yeah, I can see that, ding-dong."

The two shared a short laugh as Finn got to his feet and joined the vampire on the couch. They sat together for a bit before Finn spoke up.

"Um… So, I really liked that song… Have you been working on it for a while?"

"Actually no… I didn't write it, it's just an old song that I heard on an old CD that I found a while back."

She blew a strand of hair out of her face as she continued.

"I kinda liked it, so I figured I'd try to learn it and maybe write a sick bass solo to go along with it."

"Well, I don't really know about all that guitar stuff like you do, but…" Finn blushed again as he looked to Marceline and continued. "… But you're singing is algebraic."

The vampire smiled and looked away from the human, hoping he wouldn't notice the light shade of pink that was tinting her cheeks. She then smiled mischievously as she set down her bass and floated closer to the hero, causing him to gulp and his cheeks to somehow redden even further.

"C'mere, Finn."

Finn let out a small "Eep!" as Marceline closed the distance between them and pulled his face to hers, effectively smashing their lips together.

Marceline's cold hands instantly found their way to Finn's shaggy blonde hair; it would seem that she was trying her best to make his messy hair even messier. While the vampire ran her hands through his hair, Finn's hands found their way to the small of her back, resting there comfortably as their kiss deepened.

Finn was sure this was a dream. There was no way this could actually be happening… And yet, as the moments passed, he was never torn away from Marceline only to find himself alone in his bed, and he never opened his eyes to find that a horrible nightmarish monster had taken her place.

It was just them, together… And he wouldn't have changed it for anything; it was perfect. The need for oxygen, however, ended up cutting their kiss shorter than the hero and vampire would've wanted.

Finn opened his eyes slowly as he felt Marceline pull away from him, the wonderful sensation of her hands tangled in his hair disappearing as his hands fell to his sides.

Breathlessly, he only managed to murmur "Wow… That was math."

After a moment of quiet between them, the young human looked to The Vampire Queen. She seemed just as calm as ever, the kiss apparently having not fazed her in the slightest.

In truth, she had to try very hard to appear calm and collected, since she was just as exhilarated by their kiss as Finn was. If her heart was still alive, it would be beating a mile a minute.

They sat together in silence for a moment; Finn had finally managed to calm himself down and was now twiddling his thumbs, waiting for Marceline to say something. She remained quiet for a while longer, a small smile on her lips.

"So…" she finally broke the silence, causing Finn to look up from his hands.

"…You wanna hear the rest of that song? I mean, that's the reason you were sitting up there watching me, right?"

A mischievous twinkle flashed in Marceline's eyes as she finished speaking.

'She… Knew I was watching her?'

The hero rubbed the back of his head nervously; he supposed it didn't really matter though, as Marceline seemed to get some kind of enjoyment out of seeing his embarrassed reaction to her knowing that he had been watching her.

He cleared his throat before looking at her with a smile and saying, "Sure, I'd love to hear it."

The vampire nodded before picking up her bass and turning the music stand towards her, her eyes scanning the sheet music in front of her.

"All right, here we go." she cleared her throat and began to sing, picking up where she left off.

Outside, you're trembling as you stand,  
In the falling rain  
You try to find where you belong,  
As you drown the pain

You hear the voices crying  
Inside a world monochrome  
But their eyes are bleeding tears of  
Magenta

Finn watched in silence as Marceline's hands expertly strummed on her guitar, her eyes were closed in concentration as she poured her heart into the song; her voice seemed to resonate in his head as she sang.

Don't you let go  
Take another breathe when you're lost again  
If you'd only break the walls within  
Find the courage, you'd find the courage

When you feel like the world is falling in  
And you can't seem to find the way back in  
Don't cry  
Just hear these words and remember again

The song's pace then started to slow, her strumming became less frequent and her voice becoming quieter.

Another silent prayer fades as the night slips past  
I try to reach out to the light through the glass  
As it shatters

Marceline's face was calm and peaceful, a small smile forming on her lips as her eyes slowly opened. The hero and the vampire stared into each other's eyes for a bit; Marceline was able to hold Finn's gaze as she continued to flawlessly play her bass.

She then closed her eyes once again before the song picked up in pace again, her voice was now louder and more passionate before, and she began to float towards Finn who was still seated on the couch, watching in absolute amazement.

Don't you let go  
Take a look around, you are not alone  
If you'd only stop and close your eyes  
Find the answers,  
You'd find the answers

The Vampire Queen then surprised Finn by quickly pulling him off the couch and turning the music stand towards him, she then pointed to a the place she had left off and looked at him, a small smile still on her face.

"You… Want me to sing with you?"

She grinned before closing her eyes and took a deep breath, Finn wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up with Marceline, but he was definitely going to try.

They sang the next few lines together; Finn a little unsure of himself, started out a little quiet but increased in volume as he found the rhythm.

When you feel like the world is falling in  
And you can't seem to find the way back in  
Don't cry  
Just hear these words and remember

Don't you let go  
Take another breathe when you're lost again  
If you'd only break the walls within  
Find the courage, you'd find the courage

They were now singing together at full volume, Marceline floating closer to her hero as he smiled at the vampire. Both of them were now pouring their hearts into the song, and they finished together in perfect harmony.

When you feel like the world is falling in  
And you can't seem to find the way back in  
Don't cry  
Just hear these words and remember again

They looked each other in the eyes, both breathing heavy once the song was finished.

"That was fun."

* * *

"You think Jake will be mad about us not telling him that you stayed at my place?"

Marceline asked this as they exited her house and walked towards the exit of her cave.

"Nah… Well, maybe. I mean, if he is I'll just make him some spaghetti or rub his belly."

The Vampire Queen laughed at that statement.

"Yeah, I would imagine that it doesn't take much to cheer Jake up… But you probably won't have to do any of that junk."

Finn raised his eyebrow at this remark but kept his mouth shut so she could continue.

"He'll probably just be happy to have his little brother back, since you're not, y'know, all depressed about being alone and all that stuff anymore."

She got right up in his face as she continued, a playful look on etched onto her features.

"… Am I right, Finny-boy?"

He smiled a bit and nodded, "Right, Marcy."

It was true; he was definitely feeling more like his old self again. Sure, the depressing thoughts might come back, but he hadn't thought about anything depressing since last night. He was still feeling guilty about what he said to Princess Bubblegum, but his current emotional state was far more positive than it had been in weeks. He was actually itching to get home so he and Jake could go on some crazy adventure, but at the same time…

… He didn't want to be separated from Marceline.

Then again, it was daytime now, and he it would probably make more sense for them to spend time together at night, with her being a vampire and what-not.

Finn turned to Marceline as they strolled across the grasslands, they could've easily had Marceline fly them there, but Finn had insisted that they walk. When she asked why, he made up some silly excuse about wanting to get some exercise. The Vampire Queen gave him a funny look at first, but eventually shrugged it off.

The sky was currently filled with enough clouds that she didn't have to worry about the sun, and he was happy about that; he didn't want anything obstructing his ability to see her, he wanted to observe her beauty as much as he could.

He blushed at that thought, it was still a little strange for him to be thinking of her in such a way; they had been "just friends" for so long, but now they were more than that. It would take a little getting used to, but he was alright with that.

Marceline then looked at him, a grin on her face.

"So are you planning on staring at me the whole way there, Finn?"

His eyes widened and he looked down at the passing ground in front of his feet; it was the second time she had caught him watching her that day…

"You're such a dweeb, dude." she said this with mirth evident in her voice.

He looked back up at her, a slight blush and smile on his face.

"I can't help it, you're just… Really… Beautiful."

It was now her turn to blush, but she was quick to hide it with a dismissive,

"Yeah well… Whatever."

The hero chuckled a bit at the cute look on her face; she was trying very hard to conceal her blush and hold back a smile.

He looked down at their hands, her cold dead hand holding his warm living one tightly in its grasp; a gentle squeeze causing her to respond with a squeeze of her own.

...

Soon, they had arrived at the tree house, but neither of them were too keen on leaving the other.

"So… I guess I should go inside and tell Jake what's up."

"Yeah…"

"Um… I'll see you tonight I guess."

"Alright, sounds cool."

Finn then, albeit very reluctantly, pulled his hand from hers, gave her a peck on the lips and turned to open the front door when Marceline suddenly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Marcy, what're you- Mmf!"

His sentence was cut short by her pale lips coming into contact with his.

The human had just closed his eyes and was beginning to get over the initial surprise and relax when as quickly as it came, the sensation of her lips against his vanished.

Finn opened his eyes to find Marceline gone, the gentle autumn breeze taking her place and causing a slight chill to run up his spine. He looked around for a bit, but found no trace of the half-demon vampire.

* * *

Finn made his way up the ladder into the living room to be greeted by the sight of Jake sitting on the couch, a wide grin on his face.

"Um… Hey, Jake… What're you up to, bro?"

The silly grin plastered on his brother's face was beginning to make Finn a little uneasy.

"Oh… I'm not up to anything. The real question is…" he paused so he could stretch over to Finn and get up in his face with the same silly smile on.

"… What have YOU been up to, little bro?"

Finn opened his mouth to speak but Jake quickly covered his mouth with his orange hand.

"I'm just kiddin'; I know where you were last night… You spent the night at Marceline's house…"

The orange dog erupted into a fit of laughter as he continued to tease his brother,

"I saw her carry you off last night," he then made a silly face by squeezing his cheeks together and puckering his lips "like a wittle baby!"

Finn rolled his eyes as his brother continued,

"Then today I saw you two walking together, holding hands and smoochin' it up outside!"

His tone then shifted to a more serious one, "You didn't go to tier fifteen did you? I told you to stay away from tier fifteen!"

With his eyes wide and cheeks red, Finn was quick to deny his older brother's "accusation".

"What?! No way, that's gross, dude! We just…" the blush on his cheeks deepened, "…Y'know, kissed and cuddled… And junk."

The magical dog laughed a bit before slapping his brother on the back.

"Don't worry bro; I know you two didn't do anything. I've got the brotherly intuition! If you two did somethin', I would know!" he said this with a proud grin on his face as he pointed to himself with an enlarged thumb.

"Anyways, I'm just glad you're not in that depressed funk anymore, I gotta buy that dame a glass of tomato juice for cheering you up!"

The human once again rolled his eyes, this time with a smile on his face.

"Yeah whatever, bro…" he then remembered something; a wrong he had to right.

"So, do you know where my holo-crystal is? I've gotta call PB."

…

The call with the princess went much better than Finn had expected. He figured that she would be a little mad at him… Or at least not so thrilled to talk to him, but she seemed… Happy.

He had rambled on for a solid minute, doing nothing but apologizing and saying how much of a "fudge-head" he was, until the princess interrupted him and told him that she accepted his apology, and that **she **was sorry if she came across as being overbearing.

Marceline's words echoed in his head: "Y'know, Bonnie can come across as being pretty overbearing and annoying… But she really just wants what's best for you… She's cares about us, about you…"

* * *

After his call with Princess Bubblegum, Finn made his way up to his and Jake's bedroom; it was time for him to take a shower and get dressed… He couldn't stay in his pajamas all day, after all.

But as he climbed the ladder he heard what he thought sounded like… Whistling?

To the teenager's surprise, there was someone waiting for him in his bedroom…

Lying on Finn's bed with his hat upon her head… Was none other than Marceline the Vampire Queen.

"Well, look who it is." she said sitting up and looking at him with a grin, "I've been waiting forever, what took you so long?"

Finn scratched the back of his head in confusion, "Wait, Marceline… What are you doing here?

"Well, I was thinking about going home and going to sleep…" she then got up off the bed and floated up to the young hero.

"But thanks to you," she poked him in the chest with a pretend angry look on her face, "my sleep schedule is totally messed up, and now I'm not even tired. So…"

Marceline then grabbed hold of Finn's shirt collar and pulled his face close to hers,

"…I figured you could make it up to me, by providing me with entertainment."

Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around the vampire.

"Well…" he said, "We could do kissy stuff?"

Marceline pulled back and put her hand on her chin, pretending like she needed to think about that suggestion.

"I mean, I was gonna suggest that you put that adorable little lute suit on and sing me a song… But kissy stuff works too."

They shared a little laugh before pressing their lips together and beginning their smooch fest.

'I wonder if that outfit would still fit him…'

* * *

**Welp, that's it. Thanks a bunch for reading!**


End file.
